


I wouldn't miss it for the world

by KagsWaifu (CrazyHoe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Barely Legal, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHoe/pseuds/KagsWaifu
Summary: After graduating as a Jonin, Kakashi thinks you deserve a little treat
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	I wouldn't miss it for the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckeverlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeverlasting/gifts).



Finally, you had done it. After two years of non stop training you reached your goal. You were now a Jonin.

And you only had one person to thank. Since a lightning chakra nature isn't particularly common in Konohagakure, finding a teacher to help you definitely wasn't easy. But you never gave up, eventually you found him.

Kakashi Hatake.

You were 16 when you first met him, you begged him to help you, he denied and rejected you for weeks. But eventually he caved into your charm.

For the next two years Kakashi not only trained you in lighting style but helped you overall with your ninjustsu,taijustu and genjustu along with your analytical skills. It wasn't easy but in the end the training really paid off.

* * *

As soon as the exams were over you were about to collapse, you were the last fight, you won but it drained a lot of your chakra and you had a deep gash starting from just under your left breast and resting at the top of your hip bone also in the left.

Just as you were bracing yourself for the impact of collapsing on the ground a pair of strong arms caught you.

You looked up to see Kakashi with his signature close eyed smile.

You were stunned "Kakashi, you came", you managed to rasp out. His smooth voice responded just before you lost consciousness.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

* * *

During your 2 week stay in the hospital Kakashi only managed to visit once, he told you the Hokage had assigned him to a genin team. They were interesting one being a jinchuriki and another being the sole Uchiha survivor. You knew the two, not personally but every week or so you would bring them some extra money and a sweet letter, you knew they needed support, but you kept it anonymous.

Since Kakashi was busy all the time you spent your time thinking about whether or not you passed

* * *

You had recovered fully, currently making your way to the Hokage's office.

You were shitting your pants.

The breeze flowing timidly, the innocent chatter of civilians and ninja and the sound of paper crinkling were enough to put you off edge. 

Today was the day you would find out if you had qualified as Jonin. As you nervously stepped along the corridor you managed to completely pass the Hokage's office, completely oblivious.

You were going in circles, and you now knew it, that didn't stop you. After 15 minutes of pacing you finally knocked on the door to the Hokage. A gruff reply came, telling you to come in. Most of the time you were completely out of it until you heard the words "L/n Y/n, I grant you the rank Tokubestu Jonin".

Your jaw fell on the ground.

As you were dismissed you realised you had not only gone up two ranks but had surpassed Kakashi, your teacher.

You went on your search for him

* * *

Your first idea was his house. You quickly sprinted to his front door and bashed on his door. A slightly pissed Kakashi opened the door but his expression softened once he saw your giddy smile. "Ok, what is it", Kakashi said in an amused tone. You almost shouted the words out,"I made Tokubestu Jonin!".

Kakashi was stunned that his student had surpassed him so quickly but nonetheless he was very proud of you. He engulfed you in his arms while whispering "I'm so proud that I could kiss you". You were shocked, you looked into his eyes as if asking for permission, he nodded his head.

You lifted your hand to gently curl over his mask, you pulled the fabric letting it bunch up at his neck. Your heart was pounding in your chest, you could feel it in your ears. The nerves were getting to you, this was the first time you had done anything like this.

Kakashi noticed your sudden decline in confidence. He dragged his thumb against your check while keeping the other resting on the small of your back. In comforting words he spoke,"We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable". You really wanted to do this, but the anxiety of inexperience was getting to you, somehow it clicked in Kakashi's mind that this may be the case.

"Baby, it's okay if you don't know what to do, I'll guide you through every step of the way", he whispered huskily in your ear. You shuddered from his his hot breath. He pulled back and looked in your eyes. Those beautiful coal eyes. You arms linked around his neck, you pulled him close and pressed a chaste but passionate kiss to his lips.

He closed the door behind you and guided you to the couch, he sat down and pulled you into his lap, flush together. He connected your lips again, sucking on your bottom lip slightly while running both hands up your sides. He bit your lip playfully, you gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in slightly and licking the underside of your top lip. "Is this okay?", he mumbled against your mouth.

You nodded, leaning back in. Kakashi took the lead again, pushing his tongue to lick the tip of yours, swirling around. You felt your arousal pooling in your panties, his now prominent hardness teasing you through your clothes. His hands moved to grasp your ass, circling both cheeks and slightly squeezing.

You parted for air, you both looked like a hot mess. A string of saliva connecting the two of you, a heavy heat settled on both your cheeks. You both panted. You were sensitive and horny, Kakashi exploited this.

While his hands were still grasping your butt he began littering kisses at your chin all the way to where your jawline meets your ear.

"Baby, I'm gonna give you the reward you deserve so much"

A new flush of white hot pleasure flushed through you. He unzipped your flak jacket (His was already off since he was at home) and threw it on the coffe table. He began to slowly nip at the side of your neck, sucking gently and licking over the now forming hickies.

Lost in the pleasure, you were snapped out of it when you felt yourself lifted. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tightened your grip on his neck, pulling yourself as close to him as humanly possible. You buried your face into the crook if his neck, leaving chaste kisses.

Once in his bedroom he dropped you onto the floor and removed his shirt and discarded it into a random corner. He had a lack of scars, unusual for ninjas of any rank. You felt self conscious and became aware of _that_ scar that he would see once your top came off. Kakashi slowly removed your shirt and bra and traced his finger over the raised skin that started at the bottom of your right collar bone that went over your breast and ended at your hip bone.

Your arms instinctively went to cover up your torso. Kakashi moved your arms down and embraced you, "You know, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, don't hide yourself from me". He led you over to the bed and lay you there, hovering over you he reached down to leave one more passionate kiss before asking you again if this was all ok. A simple yes was the confirmation.

He began his descent of kisses from your neck to the valley of your breasts, kissing along the scar. He began sucking on your left nipple, leaving you gasping. He went over to the right, giving it the same treatment.

Once again he began kissing down your torso, he reached the waistband of your pants. He pulled on them and you wriggled your hips to help him get them off. Once they were gone he grasped your sides and kissed at your hip bones. He pulled off your soaked panties to reveal your dripping pussy.

Amused by your body's reaction Kakashi chuckled. "You're wet for me baby, tell me, have you thought about shamelessly fucking your sensei?". You would've been taken aback but the adrenaline pushed you to reply with a meek yes.

Once again he dragged his fingers along the expanse of your hip and inner thigh leaving chaste kisses along them, denying you where you wanted him. You bucked your hips up to let him know you wanted that attention. 

"Don't be impatient, just a little longer" Kakashi's voice echoed through the room. He pulled you to the edge of the bed and rested your legs over his shoulders. He smirked up and you and gave a kitten lick to your clit, the small action still caused you to shudder.

He continued his ministrations, lapping up your clit and reading your labia with his two fingers. Slowly he pushed in two fingers and teased your g-spot, curling slightly. You were overwhelmed and each hit to your sweet spot sent lightning of white pleasure through your body.

Just as you were coming to your release he stopped. You pouted but were curious to what he would do next. He stood up and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall and pool at his ankles, the prominent bulge in his pants was bigger than average and your virgin self didn't need experience to know that.

You were a little intimidated as he slipped off his boxers, your hands felt clammy and you had finally come to the realisation that this was your first time and you were up against a massive cock.

Kakashi pushed you back up so your head was resting on the pillows, he was nestled in between your legs, his length resting heavily on your thigh. He came down you bring you into another kiss, he rested his forehead on yours and spoke "I know its your first time but don't be scared, you know I could never hurt you", those words put you at ease.

He pressed another kiss to your forehead and guided his dick to your entrance, he slid in the tip easily and began slowly thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace. With each thrust he got a little deeper and the shockwaves that spread through you only crashed harder. When he had bottomed out he looked at you for confirmation to start. You nodded.

He leaned on his elbows that were either side if his head and rested his forehead on yours, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He began thrusting deep and hard, your grip on his tightened and your face contorted because of the overwhelming feeling. Each thrust, his cock dragging on your spongey insides sent a flow of white pleasure from your stomach to your fingertips.

Your body was acting on its own, tightening around Kakashi. He grunted and groaned and the tight fit. You were whimpering, trying to conceal your moans.

"Let it out for me baby I want to hear you"

Your whimpers tranformed into broken moans and choked breaths. The orgasm was unlike a clitoral one it was drawn out, like it came over in waves. You tightened around Kakashi again as you came, moaning out his name like your life depended on it, leaving red lines along Kakashi's upper back.

Kakashi was close you were just so beautiful in everything you did. "I'm close-" he managed to grunt out but you interrupted, "You can do it inside". Kakashi knew that female ninja were always on birth control so in the case they were taken hostage by enemy nations any assault wouldn't result in a baby.

Three thrusts later he came undone, his cum painting your walls white, he collapsed on to of you, his face hidden in the crook of your neck. You both laid there in eachothers embrace while you caught your breath.

"Thank you, Kakashi, for everything"

"No thank you, you've helped me more than you think"

After few more minutes of comfortable silence Kakashi walked to his bathroom and began to fill a bath he came back and picked you up. Once you had gotten settled you were leaning on him with your back to his chest, his arms encircling your waist. The question popped up in your head.

"What are we now?", you muttered out a little dejected. Kakashi hadn't really thought about it but if he wanted to be in relationship with anyone it would be you.

"I'm willing to try a relationship if you are, Y/n"

"Me too, Kakashi, me too"


End file.
